On the Brink
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: [Gokudo] A tryst between Rubette and Niari one night when their both drunk.


Rubette blinked up into the incredibly dark eyes of the Magic Prince, her hands running unconsciously through his long hair. Niari had always reminded her of a girl with how pampered and feminine he was about his appearance so she felt as if an almost tragically lesbian experience was well on its way but still she couldn't force down the excitement running through her body. If only Niari wasn't so self conceited they probably would have done this a long time ago.

The only thing that was loosening up her morals and allowing her to spread her legs so the dark skinned man could nestle their comfortably was the alcohol that clouded her mind. Gokudo had already drunk himself into near coma a while ago and in all honesty if the swordsman were still conscious she'd more then likely be doing this with him rather then Niari, but he'd lost the ability to even see straight let alone have sex with her.

Niari slid the orange sash off from around her thin waist, lifting the green top up enough to feel the soft skin of her stomach. The muscles fluttered under his slightly worn hand and a tingle of pleasure raced down to her groin. She knew that Gokudo's hand would be more calloused and rough, but she honestly wasn't sure whose touch she'd enjoy more.

Giving a good yank, the violet sash fell from the prince's shoulder and loosened around his waist and Rubette threw it off to the side. Her top, along with her bra, was bunched up under her chin now and Niari was gently licking at one of her nipples. He ran the wet, warm muscle around the pink outer rim then pressed the tip of his tongue against the tight bud, making her writhe under him. She let out a soft moan and tugged his tan shirt up, forcing it over his head and he decided to do the same with hers.

Both now topples, Rubette wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him down for another kiss, pressing the front of their bodies together. Her skin was soft and smooth just like a princess's should be, but at the same time firm and toned from her extracurricular activities as an adventurer. His skin was smooth as well but more muscled making the simple contact of their bodies almost frictional. This was another thing that she knew Gokudo would beat him in. Gokudo's body would be rough and worn, tight and hard against her. He'd be straight forward and none gentle with her where as Niari was being quite the gentlemen - it almost surprised her. What really surprised her though was how she kept thinking about Gokudo and comparing him to Niari. Did she really want to do this with the prince . . . ?

She let out a sudden moan, back arching up off the ground slightly. Teeth were on her neck, biting in then leaving to be replaced by soft lips and a sucking mouth. His hands ran up and down her sides, cupping her lithe form almost as if he thought she'd try to get away. Maybe he'd read her mind or sensed her doubt.

Her hands trailed down his bare back, tracing the ridged line of his spine down to his pants. Slipping her hands past the hem, she went down to cup his ass and he arched slightly under her touch. Niari pulled away, grabbing the tight blue latex pants the hugged her legs and pulled them off to join the rest of their clothes. He then started to remove his own pants and she started to open her mouth to speak the voice of reason but she stopped short when his fully erect cock slipped out. Yah, she'd seen him naked before from when he'd been turned into a mermaid but now he was hard and he seemed almost _too _big. She was far from being a virgin but still, she'd never been with someone as big as him before.

Niari gave a small smirk, his own drunkenness making him a bit wobbly on his knees where he knelt. He lowered himself back down, trailing his finger down past her belly button, between her legs and curling his finger so the tip of his finger rubbed against her clitoris. Her body shivered, a small moan escaping her lips.

Wrapping his arms around her, Niari rolled over so she was on top, straddling him. Rubette blinked, her hands resting on his chest. Reaching behind, he gave her rear a good smack, making her jump slightly. "Turn around." He said, his voice low and tempting.

It took her a moment but she realized what he wanted to do and she shifted so that her back was facing him. She leaned over his cock, slowly taking the head into her mouth to suck gently. He gave a small moan and brought his hands up to grasp her thighs and pull her lower half down closer to his face. Licking gently at first, he starts to message her clit with his tongue making her writhe above him. In turn, she takes more of him into her mouth, beginning to bob her head up and down at a pace set to the flicking of his tongue. When his warm, wet muscle would pass over her clit she'd bring her head down over his length, until the tip of him was pressed against the back of her throat, then she'd go back up. Realizing what she was setting her pace to, Niari started to lick faster, delving his tongue as fast and hard into her clitoris as he could.

Rubette moaned, limbs buckling under her weight from the intense pleasure. He was so good at this. It must be from all the experience he's had with other girls - her thoughts are cut short as she feels one of his hands slide from her hip down between her legs to join his face. She moans harder, returning to the task of sucking him off, though her attention was on his thin fingers sliding up to her sex. Where he touched he left a trail of heat and she shuddered when his index finger ran across her clit, going further back to finger her opening. Her body shudders deeply and she begins to suck him even harder then before, her head bobbing up and down at its own, desperate pace now.

The first finger slides in easily and she's left with a sensation of wanting more. He withdraws his pointer finger then reinserts it along with his middle one. She moans this time. He pulls away again and returns with three fingers and her back arches with a sound of pleasure passing across her lips. She's almost afraid that he's going to try fitting his whole hand inside of her, but she's relived when he merely starts to pump the three fingers in and out of her as his tongue continues its work on her clit.

She moans, her breath coming more and more erratic as the seconds pass. She tries to bring her mouth down over his manhood again, but her body is shaking too hard and her mouth can't close long enough to give a good suck around the moans she was letting out. His fingers continue to press in and out of her vagina, the speed increasing frantically, like he knows exactly how to bring her to completion. It's so close, she can feel it like an explosion of energy waiting to engulf her -

"Ahh, Puh - Prince - ahhh " Rubette's back arches up, her head going back to moan up at the moon. The orgasm is strong and her body is left shaking after it's waves had ceased. She's panting, her arms no longer able to support her, she shifts so she's facing him again and she's straddling his waist. Niari's face was covered with her cum, but he didn't seem to mind. He merely smirks up at her, bringing his hand up to brush a strand of beautiful blond hair behind her pale ear.

"You are lovely, Rubette. Come now, we must go all the way tonight, under this mysterious full moon." His hands are gentle as he grasps her shoulders and pulls her down beside him. He then sits up, shifting so he's kneeling before her. "Get on your hands and knees."

So clouded by lust and alcohol, she doesn't even stop to consider it anymore and she rolls over on to her stomach, bringing herself up on all fours. Niari makes a small sound of content and leans over her back, brushing her blond hair to the side to lick at her neck teasingly. His hand snakes its way around her body and he pinches an already hard nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Rubette moans, her back arches, her breast pressing into his touch.

He pulls back, grasping her hips to hold her still as he positions himself at the opening to her passageway. Slowly, he presses in, forcing her walls to open even more for his manhood to fit. She makes a small, almost whimpering sound but presses back against him eagerly. Without giving her much time to adjust, he almost immediately starts to move in and out of her in an even pace. Rubette moans, shifting so her chest is resting against the ground, her hands splayed out in front of her grasping at the dirt and grass, offering herself up to him with a lustful moan attached to the gesture. He moans, his pace increasing.

The force of his thrusts are causing her breasts to sway to and fro, her nipple running across the dirt. She moans, throwing her head from side to side, her back arching in pleasure. His grip on her tightens and his thrusts become desperate. Their both so close, she was almost ashamed at how fast he was bringing her to completion again. She pushes back against him, moaning shamelessly into the night.

Rubette cums again, her vaginal walls tightening around his member. It just throws him over the edge and he lets out one, rough moan, his seed releasing inside of her. It feels like another thrust of his cock and she moans, louder then ever. They stay in that position for a while, catching their breath.

A few minutes have passed when Niari pulls out of her, making a small wet sound, any excess cum dripping down the backs of her thighs. They go about getting dressed in silence, both of them understanding that this was only to be a one time fling. True, Niari would prefer a serious relationship with the blond but she wouldn't have it. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had feelings for Gokudo, but he was too stupid to see it.

They returned to the camp site where said swordsman was curled up by the fire, bottle of ale still clutched in his slack hand. They lay down to go to sleep, and as usual Rubette lays closest to Gokudo and Niari falls asleep feeling a bit lonely, having no idea that Rubette was feeling the exact same way.

(XxXxX)

FIN.

Please, someone, anyone, tell me what you think. Gokudo is a really great series huh? It needs its own category here. I'd probably be about the only one submitting stories to it considering how small known it seems to be. For the record I don't really like Rubette, she annoys, and I don't necessarily like the Niari X Rubette pairing but this was just something that just popped into my head. I was thinking of maybe making this a chapter thing where Rubette gets pregnant, but I don't like to submit things unless I know people are reading them so if you want me to continue (if anybody's reading this) then tell me in a review.


End file.
